Benutzer Diskussion:GantZlässig
Hi, Gantz-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Gantz Episode 1 - Ein neuer Morgen ist angebrochen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Kato-cha (Diskussion) 17:29, 13. Jan. 2010 Ein neuer Artikel ist angebrochen Hi und nochmal danke für die Hilfe, hier im Gantz-Wiki. Ich habe mir deinen Artikel kurz durchgelesen und entdeckt, dass ihm n bisschen Formatierungen fehlen, sodass man ihn besser lesen kann. Auf diesem Link findest du Hilfe zu einigen wenigen Formatierungsmöglichkeiten; auch gibts auf unserer Hauptseite unter Punkt 6 den Abschnitt Hilfe der viele nützliche Tipps bereithält (als ich das Wiki eröffnet hab, musste ich selbst erstmal Tutorials usw. durchlesen). Die Sache mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis, also sodass man auf einer einzigen Seite durch nen Link zu den Folgen finden kann, ist relativ einnfach: Wikia erstellt nämlich ab der dritten Überschrift (Überschriften werden so erstellt: =Text= ) ersten Grades (1. Grad =Text=) (2. Grad Text usw.) automatisch ein Inhaltsverzeichnis, wie du das bestimmt schon auf vielen Artikeln auf verschiedenen Wikis gesehen hast. Ach ja: Ich hab auch bemerkt, dass dein Artikel den Anime bis jetzt nahezu eins zu eins wiedergibt, also ne Nacherzählung is (für das einen die Lehrer immer angemeckert haben, wenn man eigentlich nur den Inhalt von nem Text wiedergeben sollte). Deshalb hab ich mir überlegt, ob man nicht gleich aus dem Anime sozusagen hier auf dem Gantz-Wiki ein virtuelles Buch machen könnte; also wie eine Geschichte aufbauen würde. Mit dem ganzen Kram wie z.B.: Als eine Mitschülerin rief: "Hey, Kei hat ne Latte!" und sich alle zu ihm umdrehten, schoss ihm das Blut in den Kopf, sodass er rot anlief. Es ist nur eine Idee und ich zwinge dich nicht, sie umzusetzen. Wenn du die Idee nicht umsetzen willst, geb ich dir den Tipp, dich bei deinem Text aufs Wesentliche zu beschränken. Manchmal ist weniger mehr (muss ich gerade sagen, bei dem Monstertext hier ^^") und du würdest ewig für jede Folge brauchen, ohne das dabei wirklich etwas herumkommt (nicht jede Einzelheit ist wichtig). Wenn du noch mehr Fragen hast, schreib mir einfach. MfG --Kato-cha 10:30, 16. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Gantz TV-Serien Artikel Hallo, schön, dass du die Artikel weiter bearbeitest und verfeinerst; du bist ne große Hilfe. Ich habe nur ein paar kleine Grammatikfehler verbessert und noch ein paar Dinge am Text, um ihn verständlicher zu machen. Nähere Informationen dazu habe ich auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels angegeben, damit auch andere lesen können, was warum geändert wurde; sonst müssten sie immer auf deiner Diskussionsseite nachforschen und je mehr sie sich füllt, desto schwieriger wird es dann das zu finden, was sie suchen. Auch wenns sich kleinlich anhört, was ich geändert habe, musste das sein. Wenn Leser deinen Artikel lesen und die Serie nicht kennen, wären sie verwirrt, was warum passiert. Wenn dir aber irgendwas nicht passt, kannst du gerne auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels mit mir über die Einzelheiten sprechen. Du kannst die Artikel auch noch mit passenden Bildern aus der Serie ausschmücken. Ich weiß nicht, wie du dir die Serie ansiehst, aber wenn du sie per Stream anschaust, kannst du mit der "Druck-Taste" neben F12 Screenshots machen (aber das weißt du ja sicherlich). Hier findest du Hilfe zum Einfügen von Bildern in Artikel. Gut finde ich, dass du beim Artikel "Gantz TV - Serie" ne Einleitung geschrieben hast, damit der Leser weiß, was er auf der Seite finden wird; weiter so. Jetzt hab ich aber auch genug gelabert, viel Spaß noch beim Bearbeiten ^^ --Kato-cha 16:31, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Deine weiteren Bearbeitungen Hallo, GantZlässig. Ja, aus Fehlern lernt man, dass tue ich auch immer wieder. Das Manga habe ich auf englisch gelesen, bis Kapitel 290. Ich will erst warten, bis wieder genug Kapitel erschienen sind, sodass ich nicht immer ein paar Wochen auf das nächste Kapitel warten muss. Ich habe gesehen, dass du Links so angibts: Beispiel. Das ist sinnvoll, wenn man auf eine Gantz-Wiki externe Seite verweisen möchte (z.B. Google); wenn man aber auf eine Gantz-Wiki interne Seite verlinken will (wie z.B. Gantz-Anzug), braucht man nur [*Gantz-Anzug*] (ohne Sternchen) zu schreiben. Wenn du einen Alternativtext für den Link haben willst, schreibt du einfach [*Alternativtext*]. Durch das Zeichen | ( AltGr + die Taste neben x) kann man das abtrennen. Im Artikel der ersten Folge des Animes habe ich das Bild, dass du hinzugefügt hattest, in eine Galleire eingefügt. Das steigert erstens die Übersicht und zweitens können dort dann noch mehr Bilder integriert werden. Falls dir die Lösung mit der Gallerie allerdings nicht gefällt, kannst du das jederzeit wieder rückgängig machen. Ach ja: Ich möchte gerne das Manga vom Anime trennen; das heißt, dass alles, was mit dem Anime zu tun hat, in gesonderte Artikel geschrieben wird (z.B. hat das Manga einen anderen Artikel zur Auflistung aller Charaktere, als der Anime, weil im Anime andere Charaktere als im Manga vorkommen). Darüber brauchst du dir aber im Moment noch keine Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde in nächster Zeit einen Artikel für die Auflistung der Anime Charaktere erstellen und deine bereits in der Auflistung der Manga-Charaktere eingefügten Charaktere "umleiten". Das Selbe gilt auch für andere Bereiche, wie zum Beispiel die Punktevergabe. Und: Ich habe gesehen, dass du einen Aufruf auf deiner Seite geschrieben hast, dass mehr Leute andiesem Wiki mithelfen sollten; das finde ich gut. Als ich noch einen Account im SchülerVZ hatte, habe ich auch in Gantz-Gruppen einen Aurfuf gestartet; leider war die Resonanz ziemlich gering. Falls du in Anime/Manga-Foren angemeldet bist, wäre es nett, wenn du sie über dieses Wiki informieren könntest; ich zwinge dich natürlich nicht dazu. Viel Spaß noch beim Artikel schreiben und editieren :) MfG --Kato-cha 18:07, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das mit den Links ist nicht so schlimm. Es wäre zwar wegen der Übersicht her schön, wenn du die Kurzlinks verwenden würdest, aber das stört den Benutzer - wenn er nicht in den Kode des Artikel reinschaut - nicht weiter: die Links bleiben ja dieselben. Mach ruhig so, wie du es gewohnt bist; beim Durchgucken werde ich die Links einfach in Kurzlinks umwandeln. Entschuldige, Scans in deutsch kann ich dir leider nicht bieten; ich komme mit den englischen Scans ganz gut zurecht - ich habe sogar durch Spiele, Anime und Manga mein Englisch verbessert. Wenn ich nicht so oft hier anzutreffen bin, tut es mit Leid; ich stehe kurz vor meinem Abitur und habe daher nicht immer Zeit. Aber ich bin froh, dass du hier bist und mir hilfst, das Wiki weiter auszubauen. MfG --Kato-cha 18:40, 27. Jan. 2010 (UTC)